


The Silk Road

by Willowbrooke



Series: Joys in a Single Day [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had assured Robbie that the feel of silk on the skin was a pleasure not to be missed.  Robbie had to admit the lad had been right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silk Road

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so apologies of any errors.

James and Robbie were nestled once more under the soft folds of the silk sheet and comforter set that James had recently purchased for them. He had assured Robbie that the feel of silk on the skin was a pleasure not to be missed and that it would enhance their lovemaking by offering an extra bit of stimulation as well as excellent moisture-wicking properties to help keep them cool in the heat of passion. Robbie thought he was daft, but he had to admit, the lad had been right once again. They were lovely and as with many things in life, once tried, they would not be easily given up. James's long-winded explanation of the history of silk, however, he could have done without. But, because it was James, he had dutifully nodded at all the right places and smiled fondly at the pleasure in James's voice as he explained to Robbie the finer points of silkworm cultivation. 

At present, however, all rational thought had been driven from their minds as they were completely lost in each other while the sensual silk played lightly over their skin. Arms and legs intimately threaded together, bodies touching everywhere they could touch and each mouth exploring the depths and joys of the other. 

James was beginning to get light-headed and instinctively pulled back from their all-consuming kiss in order to get some air into his lungs. His heart tried to convince him that breathing was actually quite overrated, but his body knew better and seized control. He gasped for air as their lips parted. He glanced over to see that Robbie was in much the same state. 

As James's breathing slowed to a more normal rhythm he laughed softly and reached out to gently trace Robbie's jaw line with his hand. He knew that the look of happiness and contentment on Robbie's face was mirrored in his own. They had finally, that morning, declared their love and lifelong commitment to one another and though it had been an unspoken understanding between them, it had now been verbalized and formalized by declarations on each side.

Both were still feeling a bit giddy and euphoric and they had spent the last period of time, no idea how long really, in full body contact with mouths and hands busy. As they attempted to recover their senses Robbie was the first to speak, though his voice was far from steady yet.

"Well now, my love, since it's Saturday and we have no particular plans for the morning, I propose that we spend the next few hours engaging in what some might refer to as 'rumpy-pumpy'. I, of course, would never use such an inelegant term. I prefer to think of it as 'getting reacquainted with every square inch of my lover's body and then doing delicious and stimulating things to certain parts of said body until we are both completely and utterly sated and spent."

James grinned. "Why Robbie Lewis, you do know how to sweet talk." He leaned in and gave Robbie one more quick, but intense kiss. "You don't have to ask me twice. Shower's yours first while I pop out for a smoke. When you finish, can you please get some coffee started and bring us both a mug while I take my turn in the shower?" Meet you back here in a tick." With that they both hopped out of bed and while Robbie made his way to the bathroom, James threw on some clothes and stepped outside for a quick cigarette.

***

They rendezvoused back in the bedroom twenty minutes later. Robbie had two steaming mugs of coffee and passed one to James which he accepted gratefully. "Cheers."

James hadn't bothered to put on anything but a towel as he came out of the shower. Robbie, feeling very much overdressed, stripped down to his boxers. They sat side by side on the bed with their backs against the headboard while they let the coffee take effect and talked about nothing in particular. When the mugs were empty and set aside, James threw off his towel while Robbie discarded his shorts.

"Now, I seem to recall some discussion about body parts and stimulation and deliciousness." James whispered. His eyes were full of desire as he pulled back the covers and invited Robbie to join him. 

As they disappeared back into their silk-lined cocoon, Robbie smiled and breathed out a low whisper as he dipped his head and began to nibble on James's neck. "Let the sating begin."

***

When Robbie finally mustered the strength to turn and glance at the bedside clock he did a double-take and smiled. James was beginning to rouse as well, but he was reluctant to abandon his current position wherein his body was tucked into Robbie's side, his head was nuzzled under Robbie's chin and his long leg and arm where haphazardly thrown over Robbie's body. He knew that there was no place he would rather be. 

”Well now, that's what I call a morning well spent," Robbie chuckled. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Don't care. Just want to stay here all day."

"Come on lad. We'll at least need to make our way to the kitchen at some point for some sustenance."

As if on cue, Robbie's stomach let out a low growl. 

James chuckled against Robbie's neck. "You did that on purpose to make me feel guilty for depriving you of your Saturday morning fry up."

With that said, James's empty stomach made itself heard as well.

Robbie's turn to laugh. "Seems I'm not the only one who thinks a late fry up is better than no fry up."

James admitted defeat and slowly raised himself from the comfort that was Robbie.

"Fine, we'll have your fry up, but tomorrow, it's back to poached eggs and whole wheat toast."

"Alright soft lad. Come on, I'll give you a hand up."

***

James emptied the cafetiere, put the kettle on and then stepped outside for another smoke while Robbie started on the cooking. By the time James was back in and had made fresh coffee, breakfast was ready. James had to admit, in spite of the insane amounts of fat and salt, that it tasted heavenly and they both made short work of it.

They cleared the table and as James started on the washing up Robbie busied himself with tidying the sitting room. There had been no plans made for the afternoon so they discussed possibilities.

James, feeling guilty for having given into eating such an unhealthy meal said, "Well as penance for that sinful concoction we just consumed I suggest that whatever we do, it involves some sort of physical exercise." He grinned and gave Robbie a lustful look. "I could make one or two suggestions."

"Aye, my lad, I'm sure you could." Robbie grinned back at him. "I was thinking more along the lines of something outdoors. Since today is something of a special day for us and the weather is fine I thought it would be nice to get out of Oxford. Fancy a drive to Bibury? Took our Lyn there a few years back. Lots of nice places to walk and I seem to recall there is a church there you'd be interested in."

"Yes, St. Mary's. It's an old Saxon church and supposed to be one of the nicest in the Cotswolds. That sounds nice. Give me a few minutes on the laptop and I'll have some more suggestions for the day."

As Robbie organized what they would need for the afternoon James focused on his research and by the time they headed out a half hour later, they were both looking forward to enjoying a few of the pleasures of a small Cotswold village on a beautiful day.


End file.
